Yearning Day
It was during the 90,025,743,634th day of my existence. It was my yearning day as a matter of fact. It was the day in which I would finally be tested in order to be welcome amongst the Allmighty Urga-Norggith. Up until this point I had merely existed, exhaling the life upon the universe which I had been sprung from. My mouth stretched and my gurnals dilated and switched color in my excitement. The day I would finally have a purpose. The lesser four-winged-ones who tended to me sang louder than ever in order to contain my dions from bursting forth out of my anticipation for the coming moment. As it neared the 800'th second after it had turned the 90,035,743,634th day, I fractaled the great and undulating voice which created another split of time as it rose above the normal diameter. I quickly crossed the span of years and landed at last before my Yac-s'grai, whose name I dare not even mention to myself. He grated out of his voice that which I already knew, that it was my yearning day and that I was to become like he, and be as awe-inspiring and tantalizing as he, even to the extent that I may preach to the younger vessels on the smaller planets so that I may be worshiped and thus become stronger. Although, I was disappointed to hear, that I may not be accepted into the planets to live as will the Great Ones when the Gate is finally broken open, as I was only lesser and younger and even mortal to an extent. One of my servants, the one with the faces of the lion, bear, and man, whispered to me that I may rise if I give myself the opportunity, and so this brightened me a bit. What my Yac-s'grai instructed me to do, was to break open the Outer Tsoguia and take four of the lesser vessels to add to my own trails. My urdna collapsed and my gurnals switched to the color of fear as he vibrated these words, also creating another time-split. In one of the time-sides which he had created, I retorted back and questioned him if I was good enough and whether he should lower the standards. To this he shrieked out his response in a cubicle of fear to me that I was not to question him, while killing this time-split and ending the UNDTAHPHA-TRUGNTS-BA'PKTEL-L'TUGS and added me to his own trails. While in the original timeline, I accepted without question as learned by my other time-self. My appointed vessels looked easy from afar, but from the distance I was at, I could tialate that their triangles and wornices were not those of amateurs. It was unfortunate that two of them were so close together, as then their jointed forces might even combine to make a Tsugr-Nrggthu tier wave and destroy me for sure. Or so I vibrated. I decided that the chance of creating a Tsugr-Nrggthu tier wave was too risky, so I decided to go after another one of the lesser vessels. His name cannot be spoken in the tongue I am writing in, as can't mine. He had very strong vibrations and the emanations almost collapsed me, but my spheres worked well enough to where I could avoid the numerical attack, and retort with one of my own. The quake was too much for the poor one and he collapsed slowly, although being quickly absorbed into my trails where he still exists. It was at about this time that I began to feel a disturbance in the UNDTAHPHA-TRUGNTS-BA'PKTEL-L'TUGS and became concerned. I could sense the vibrations coming from the Others, and knew that they felt something as well. I confirmed stasis as we all joined in attempts to figure out this problem, and where the disturbance was coming from. Suddenly, my dions trembled in response to an echoing click sound. Then there came another sound, however it comforted me more than gave me stasis, since this voice belonged to our UNDTAHPHA-TRUGNTS-BA'PKTEL-L'TUGS. It was speaking. In this tongue, it said: "Lord help me... I'm sorry." We were all confused for a moment, until we felt something cold vibrate through us, beginning from the edge of the UNDTAHPHA-TRUGNTS-BA'PKTEL-L'TUGS. And then, we heard it. BANG.... Gregory B. Tomson, a man in his late 20s who had had a falling out with his wife the night before, had just committed suicide in his hotel room at 8:45 PM on Saturday, September 25th. After his wife had left him, he felt that life held nothing else. And so, the UNDTAHPHA-TRUGNTS-BA'PKTEL-L'TUGS lay dead, part of it and the liquid which kept it whole, sprawled out on the floor and the wall. I lay there as well, still joined with the one that was nearest to me when the disturbance began. Suddenly, another UNDTAHPHA-TRUGNTS-BA'PKTEL-L'TUGS, a female, entered the room. After seeing the destroyed one, she screamed. I took the opportunity of this aperture to save myself, leaping through time in a matter of inches, leaving my weak Yac-s'grai to wail and undulate after me, causing a periodic break and momentary splinters in time as he lay dying. My old UNDTAHPHA-TRUGNTS-BA'PKTEL-L'TUGS was dead and gone, all of my followers and spawners left to stasis and eternal bright numbness. I, however, was saved. I leapt into the brand new UNDTAHPHA-TRUGNTS-BA'PKTEL-L'TUGS, absorbing the vibrations with each changing color in my gurnals, and dialations throughout me, I obtained new servants and keepers. Although, due to my newly obtained size from my absorbed one and the addition to my tails, I was given not four-winged servants, but six-winged ones. I was now the Yac-s'grai, and a young one came to me in search of purpose on his own yearning day. I now had the ability to preach to the lesser planets and multiple cults worshiped me, feeding me with their chants and granted me the power to create new universes, all within the oblivious UNDTAHPHA-TRUGNTS-BA'PKTEL-L'TUGS. Category:Lovecraftian